


Make it Better

by eveshka



Series: Tales of the Dawn King [51]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Ignoct Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: Kiss it and make it better, Igigg.





	Make it Better

The first time Noctis had fallen and scraped his knee, he'd limped over to an almost seven year old Ignis and all but demanded the youth kiss it and make it better. His nanny had done so but it hadn’t worked, so it was Ignis’ turn.

Startled, the boy had kissed the injured knee beside the scrape, and the young prince had pronounced it better, much to Ignis’ disbelieving relief.

 

Over the subsequent months, this became a habit. Noctis would fall, or somehow sustain an injury worthy of being thrust at Igns with a “Kiss it and make it better, Igigg.”

Ignis would dutifully kiss near the injury and Noctis would go away, mollified. Eventually, Ignis started to believe in the power of his kisses.

 

But then the marilith attacked, and Noctis couldn’t ask.

He was a pale splash of washed out grey on white sheets, and the nurse had forbidden Ignis get even close enough to do anything as unsanitary as kissing anything.

But once established, childhood beliefs were not so easily swayed. Noctis had always been better after Ignis kissed him, and the nine year old firmly believed that the reason Noctis hadn’t awoken was because he hadn’t _kissed him and made it better_.

He tried to tell this to the afternoon nurse, but she chased him off with a laugh, which only angered the boy. It had been three days and Noctis hadn’t opened his eyes. Nothing the doctors and nurses were doing had worked, so at least let him try!

The nurse gently shut the door behind him, leaving him on the wrong side of it.

 

That night Ignis snuck back into the hospital wing, slipping past guards and harried adults like a thief in the shadows. He slipped from corridor to corridor, ducking in rooms and pausing behind equipment as needed. At one point, he even crammed himself into a supply closet and held his breath when someone paused by the door, but was called away before they could open it and discover him.

He crept into Noct’s room quietly, and clambered up onto the bed beside his charge and looked at him quite seriously.

Ignis couldn’t see an injury. How could he kiss it if he couldn’t see it?

He adjusted his glasses, looking over the young prince with what he fancied was a critical eye. He saw no bandages, no cast or anything to tell him what was wrong. Where did he start?

Ignis sat back, tilting his head. Noctis wouldn’t wake up. He was asleep. That book they’d read last week had a sleeping princess in it. She’d woken when the prince kissed her lips. But Ignis wasn’t a prince and Noctis wasn’t a princess. Could the magic work anyway? He touched his glasses again, nudging them slightly before coming to a decision.

Very carefully, Ignis leaned over and kissed his prince on his lips. When the prince made a faint little sound, Ignis beamed and curled up against him, his ear on Noctis’ chest, listening to him for more sounds.

 

Outside the room, the tall dark-haired man looking through the window had held the medical team at bay. His hand remained lifted against them interrupting the boy in his self-designated mission, for Regis had followed Ignis through the halls, ensuring that the youth not be dissuaded.

It was hard to be angry with the boy when he s obviously cared for the prince, and Regis turned to look to the staff for a moment, before waving them off and entering the room.

He rested his hands on the heads of both his boys, murmuring softly to Ignis and reassuring him before he settled into the chair and sat with them both.


End file.
